


The Night Before Christmas (And The Morning)

by jinsoulie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, OT13 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 04:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16803946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinsoulie/pseuds/jinsoulie
Summary: It's Christmas, Mingyu's favourite time of the whole year and he wants nothing more than to spend it with his favourite person in the whole world, Minghao, and maybe finally tell him how he feels.





	The Night Before Christmas (And The Morning)

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first fic go easy on me also please ignore any grammatical errors english isn't my first language

—♡— 

It was the night before Christmas. Peace and calm spread everywhere. Well, almost everywhere.

Noises of loud chatter and video game controls could be heard from a particular apartment in the city of Seoul. More specifically, one Kim Mingyu and Xu Minghao’s apartment.  
To be fair, noise was expected when thirteen twenty-something boys gathered at one place.  
The scene inside the apartment was chaotic. Four boys sat comfortably on the floor, engrossed in some video game, occasionally shouting in joy or swearing at each other in frustration. Another six of them piled on the sofa watching a movie on someone’s laptop, and at the far end of the room, three of them sat, eating and talking animatedly. To an outsider, the scene would seem to be one of friendship and that is exactly what it was. Thirteen boys who came to fulfill their different dreams in the big city of Seoul and on the way, found another family. 

Kim Mingyu felt restless. He had been having an internal crisis for what felt like hours and it seemed like he would never come to a conclusion. Finally, he decided it was time to talk to Jeonghan. But he couldn’t do it here.  
“Jeonghannie hyung, I need your help,” he shouted to Jeonghan who was on the other side of the room.  
“My help?” Jeonghan seemed surprised. “For what?”  
“Um, something in the kitchen?” Mingyu said, not sounding too sure.  
Jeonghan didn’t question it and got up to follow Mingyu to the kitchen. As soon as they entered the small kitchen, away from the rest of the group, Mingyu took a deep breath and said, “Hyung, I want to tell him.”  
Jeonghan knew what he was talking about immediately but he waited, knowing that there would be more.  
“But I’m scared. What if he doesn’t take it well? What if he doesn’t want to be friends with me anymore?”  
Jeonghan smiled gently, “Mingyu, it’ll be okay. If you want to tell him, go ahead. You’ve been harbouring this crush for over a year and you can only truly move on if you know.”  
He took a pause to look at Mingyu before he spoke up again, “And as for being scared...Gyu, it’s Minghao! He’s your best friend, and he loves you too much to stop being friends with you. So don’t worry, it’ll be fine.”  
Mingyu bit his lip, “Are you sure?”  
“Positive. Now, it’s your choice. I just want you to be happy.”  
“Ah hyung nooo,” Mingyu whined, “don’t go all cheesy on me now.”  
“What can I say? I guess it’s just that time of the year,” Jeonghan smiled. 

It was 1 am. Everyone was officially beat. Seungcheol yawned as he said that they should probably turn in. The group were all sleeping at Mingyu and Minghao’s for the night. The latter pair in Minghao’s room (they had the advantage of being the hosts), Chan and Seokmin in Mingyu’s room (they won the game of rock, paper and scissors) and everyone else was supposed to spread out mattresses and sleep on the living room floor. Though initially, everyone whined and complained, it didn’t seem like they really had a problem with it. They were just happy to be with each other on Christmas. 

“Hey so…”  
Mingyu looked towards Minghao, “Hm?”  
“What did you actually need Jeonghan for?”  
“Didn’t I mention that? Help in the kitchen.”  
Minghao scoffed, “Please, Jeonghan hyung can barely cut a vegetable. He doesn’t know the first thing about cooking and you know it.”  
Mingyu stiffened, “I just needed his opinion on something.”  
“Okay.” Minghao said, slightly disgruntled cause he knew that Mingyu wasn’t telling him the whole truth. But he decided to let it go.  
They changed and sat on the bed, facing each other.  
Mingyu spoke up, “Tonight was fun, right?”  
“Yeah, it was.”  
“Hey, I’m really glad you had the idea to invite everyone over. I was sort of feeling the absence of my family this year. But I don’t as much anymore,” Mingyu smiled softly.  
“That’s great, it really is.”  
There was a small silence, as they just reveled in each other’s company.  
Mingyu was the one who broke it, “Hao. Do you miss your family a lot?”  
Minghao sighed, “So much. Especially this time of the year. For my whole life, I spent Christmas always with my parents. But now it’s been 5 years since I’ve celebrated the holiday season with them.”  
Mingyu moved closer to Minghao.  
“I’m sorry to hear that, Hao.”  
Minghao smiled gently, “That’s okay. You guys are my family too now. I love spending my holidays with you.”

“Hey, Hao.”  
“Yeah?”  
Mingyu hugged him tight.  
“You’re my family too.”  
Minghao smiled. He may not be in China, but he was still at home. 

It was 2 am in the morning. And Xu Minghao was freaking out a bit. Okay, a lot. And about what, you may ask? It was a who actually. Kim Mingyu, for that matter. 

He texted Jun, expecting him to be awake. Jun had a habit of staying up till ungodly hours. 

Hao: Are you up?  
Jun: Yeah, what do you want?  
Hao: I need to talk. Come meet me.  
Jun: Where? We can’t exactly talk in the living room, we might wake everyone up.  
Hao: Good point. Kitchen.  
Jun: Be there in two. 

“Hello Xiao Hao! What brought you to text me at such a late hour?”  
Hao frowned at the nickname but said, “There’s something I need your advice on.  
Jun stared at him expectantly.  
“I like Mingyu.”  
Silence.  
“Sure, I like Mingyu too.”  
“No, I mean-“  
Junhui chuckled, “I know what you mean, that was a joke. Also I’m fully aware that you’ve liked him for a while now.”  
Minghao blinked, “What? How?”  
“It’s just really obvious.”  
Minghao considered protesting but instead settled for asking, “Is it?”  
“Yup.”  
“Oh. Well, I want to tell him.”  
“I say do it. He likes you too, you know.”  
Minghao scoffed, “How could you possibly know that?”  
“Minghao sweetie, both of you are more like a couple than actual couples I know. You’re dating already, you just don’t know it yet. Believe me, he likes you.”  
“Shut up, that is not true.”  
“If you say so Hao. Now can I please go back to sleep?”  
“As if you were sleeping.”  
“Okay so I wasn’t but I want to get back to my Red Velvet marathon.”  
“Fine,” Minghao replied in a seemingly put-off tune, but he was smiling. 

Mingyu woke up to Minghao calling his name.  
“Gyu, come look over here!”  
Mingyu groaned and got up.  
“It’s 6 am, why the fuck are you up Hao?”  
He rubbed his eyes and walked over to where Minghao stood in front of the window.  
He looked out and his jaw dropped open. It had snowed over night.  
The roofs of all the houses were covered in white, and the trees drooped down just a little because of the snow. It didn’t sound like much but it looked beautiful and Minghao had always loved snow.  
Mingyu glanced over to Minghao who seemed absolutely enthralled with the beautiful sight. He had the biggest grin on his face and his eyes were sparkling. Mingyu couldn’t help but be endeared. It was just that-  
Fuck.  
He was in love with Minghao.  
How had he not realised this earlier?  
He loved Minghao! He loved how he was so passionate about dance, he loved how he always stood up for the people he loved. He loved how he always had so much love to offer. He loved how he became so excited whenever he talked about fashion, which reminds him, boy he loved Hao’s little giggle that sounded more beautiful than fairies laughing. He loved how he quarelled with him all the time and how they called each other stupid occasionally, but at the same time, Minghao would stay up till 5 am to help him study for a test. He loved everything about him. So much. 

Minghao suddenly remembered something.  
He pulled himself away from the window and said, “Hey Gyu, come with me. I have something to show you.”  
“Downstairs? But won’t it be really cold?”  
“Yes, get your coat.”  
They went downstairs together and when they neared what Minghao’s surprise for Mingyu was, he was asked to close his eyes.  
Mingyu breathed out an “okay” seeming a bit peeved.  
As soon as they reached Minghao said, “Okay, open your eyes now.”  
And as Mingyu saw what was in front of him, he let out a loud, gleeful squeal.  
A Christmas tree! A good, big one. A beautiful tree, fabulously decorated.  
“I thought we couldn’t afford a proper tree this year. I also vividly remember Seungkwan commenting that ‘trees hella expensive’.”  
“We couldn’t but I decided to go the extra mile and make it possible.”  
“Hao…” Mingyu pouted, “you didn’t work extra shifts right?”  
“So maybe I did, and what about it?”  
“No! You already work so hard though.”  
“It’s okay, I didn’t mind.”  
“But...all for this tree? For me? I know you weren’t that invested in it.”  
“Yeah, I know. It just- it seemed like you’d appreciate having one. Especially with how hard this year’s been you know? And you couldn’t even spend Christmas with your family this year. I wanted you to have a proper Christmas tree atleast. I know how much this holiday means to you.”  
“Thank you, Hao. So much. I love it.”  
Minghao smiled, “I’m glad you do.”  
There was a comfortable silence which was soon broken by Minghao, “Okay, there’s one more thing. I know how much you love the actual decorating part so…”  
Minghao dragged him over to the other side of the tree, where the leaves were completely bare. No candy canes, no fairy lights. Only a full box of all kinds of ornaments kept below the tree.  
Mingyu’s face lit up and he immediately grabbed a couple of the ornaments to hang up on the tree. Minghao just stood there, amazed. Amazed by Mingyu. There was just such a childlike innocenxe to him, and it was so endearing.  
Minghao continued to silently watch him with growing fondness.  
That’s when he knew.  
He loved Kim Mingyu. He loved everything about him, from his raspy voice when he woke up in the morning to his midnight baking urges. He loved how he took care of Minghao even when he pissed him off. He loved how excited he got about little things that other people would call trivial, and how much he anticipated and loved Christmas. He loved how he always knew when something was bothering Minghao and wouldn’t leave his side until Hao talked to him. He loved him so much. All of him. 

Fifteen minutes and like twenty candy canes later, when Mingyu was done decorating and fawning over how amazing the tree looked, he turned to Minghao. Maybe it was time.  
“Hao, I have something to tell you.”  
Minghao waited expectantly.  
“Okay so here’s the thing. Uh yeah- um, the thing is that. Well-”  
“Mingyu. What’s up?”  
Mingyu took a deep breath and sighed, “I like you. A lot. And not in a platonic way. I mean that too, I guess, but not exactly. Actually I-”  
“Shut up.”  
“W-what?”  
“I said, shut up.”  
“Oh God, oh no. This was a mistake, wasn’t it? I shouldn’t have said anything. Do you hate me now?”  
“Mingyu, stop. All I wanted to say is…”  
Minghao leaned towards Mingyu and kissed him softly on the lips.  
“I like you too.” 

It was 8 am. Jihoon was not pleased.  
“Hey dumbasses! We’re happy for you and all. Believe me, we are. We were getting tired of the pining. But we’re also really hungry and it’s Christmas morning and we want to eat. So can you both please stop making out in the freezing cold and come up so Mingyu can make us some fucking breakfast!”  
Jeonghan shouted from inside, “Uh Jihoon, also that it’s super cold and they’ll get sick.”  
“Yeah yeah, that too. Bottom line is, get up here you losers!”

—♡—

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked that! if you ever wanna talk about gyuhao or seventeen or anything at all hmu i'm @mnghaos on twt! thanks for reading!


End file.
